


Already taken

by Saku015



Series: Haikyuu Second Gen Captains Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou Ships It, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, College, Drunkenness, Friendship, Haikyuu Second Gen Captains Week 2020, Jealous Kozume Kenma, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Partying, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: There is a misunderstanding at Kenma's first college party.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Second Gen Captains Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033710
Kudos: 81





	Already taken

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Jealousy.

”If you don’t stop glaring like this, you’ll scare the other first years.” Kenma heard his friend’s voice, but couldn’t make himself to care. 

It was his first college party, but instead of spending time together, Kuroo was invested in a conversation with a girl – a girl with blond hair and honey eyes, which really reminded Kenma of Tsukishima. Kenma knew it was stupid. In the year they were in close contact, nothing had happened between Kuroo and the other middle blocker. Despite that fact, he couldn’t stop himself being jealous – and he still was from time to time. He still heard the buzzing of the party around him, but it was like a background noise. He felt Akaashi tapping his shoulder to get his attention, but Kenma ignored him without regret.

The stranger touching Kuroo’s arm was the last straw. Maybe it was because of the amount of the already consumed cheap beer, but Kenma marched over, and pulled Kuroo to his side. The raven haired man blinked down at him in surprise, but all of Kenma’s attention was on the blond girl.

”You shouldn’t hit on someone who’s already taken!” He said, trying to speak as clear as possible. The girl blinked at him surprised.

”He’d never told me he had a girlfriend, despite everything we’ve been through,” she said, confused, and Kenma felt his eyes widen. He wanted to say something, but the words didn’t come. Luckily, someone else spoke up for him.

”Firstly, you haven’t been through shit! Yer only his lab partner!” Bokuto’s – louder than normal – voice came from behind Kenma, and soon he felt a large hand landing on his shoulder. ”Secondly, my bro had a boyfriend. The second best boyfriend in the world!” Bokuto said with a nod, and Kenma felt his cheeks heating up.

”Okay, okay, geez!” The girl said, offended, then turned around and hurried away. Bokuto let out a loud laugh behind Kenma, and Kenma saw how he turned his head around.

”Was I great, Akaashi?” He asked, and Kenma had to hold back a smile.

”You were great, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi assured him – _giggling_ – then turned towards Kuroo ”, but you behaved like a pain in the ass.”

”I know!” Kuroo snapped at him, then turned towards Kenma. ”Look, Kenma-” he started, but Kenma wrapped his arms around him, and hid his face in his chest.

”You promise?” He mumble-asked, and Kuroo tilted his head. ”You promise that there was nothing between you two?” Kuroo smiled gently at that, then leaned down, and kissed Kenma on the top of his head, making the other blush.

”Yes, I promise.”


End file.
